This invention relates to dental models, and more particularly to a protective carrier for retaining and transporting a dental model.
In various dental procedures, it is typical to form a dental model which is then used as a model base in the formation of a dental prosthesis. There are many steps needed in the production of such dental models. Typically, an imprint must be produced by the dentist in which the prepared teeth and gums are imprinted. The negative imprint is then filled by a special plaster mass at the laboratory or at the dentist's office. Positive models are then formed, hardened, and processed until a suitable dental model is produced. These steps not only require time and effort by the dentist and laboratory, but also require numerous visits of the patient to the dentist. It is therefore important that once a dental model is produced, it should be maintained in good condition without any cracking or chipping since any such damage to the dental model, usually formed of stone, would require a considerable amount of time, effort and cost to replace. Normally, once chipped or cracked, the dental model can no longer be utilized and must be entirely reconstructed.
The normal caution and care required for maintaining a dental model is made even more difficult since the dental model must frequently be manipulated by the dentist or laboratory. Furthermore, the dental model must be stored for considerable lengths of time and frequently must be transported between the dentist's office and the laboratory. Such lengthy storage and transport requirements also increase the possibility of damage or destruction of the dental model.